puppetguardianfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brindow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Puppet Guardian Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Puppet Guardian Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 17:13, October 12, 2009 Using Item Images Brindow: I was wondering if we could use a second type of image in this wiki. If we could borrow items from the Jaanese wiki then updates could be made more often. http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/92.html If you click on an item you will see them in larger format. If we have two formats, the current one and the one I am suggesting we could simply copy and upload the images from the Japanese site. Thanks, --The Leaf 16:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC)The Leaf hi! hi!!! im a normal player on PG ... well i have a Zoa Lance ..... nice huh? well anyways ... can u add me? and plz tell ur friends to add me on PG ... thx! ^^ this is nice ! White Background Brindow: I suggest a simple white background so images raken from the Japanese wiki with the white background will blend naturally. SImple is best! Brindow 19:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : I changed the article background to white =), hope this works out better! I made this skin before we started using images from the Japanese wiki, sometime in november =) Considering linking from the www.puppetguardian.com home page Hi Brindow: We are thinking of linking from the homepage of pg.com and from the game play page. I'd like to connect with you via email or vis the Forum to dsicuss this. Our email address is support@puppetguardian.com if you want to send an email. If I don;t hear frm you soon I'll try the forum in a private message.The Leaf 23:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Magical Spark! Magical Spark is the item name. sorcerer boots.... hi brindow this is kyohei in PG game ... do u know how to make sorcerer boots?? im dying how to know what u need fr sorcerer boots.....its not on wiki plz leave the message on my talk page thx! kyohei Kyohei, sorry for the delay, but I've finally put up the ingredients XD bet you already found out though. Blahlala 03:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Need Work/Need Information/To Do Hey Brindow, recently I've been adding what I can, but I always get the "Need Info" categories confused - there are 3 - Need Work, Need Information, and To Do. Which one should I use? --Blah New Gauntlets page... Hey Brindow! Just made a new Gauntlets page... do you think it's ok? I got recommended by the other players to make it. Please let me know if I can do anything to fix it, or you can help too. Blahlala 01:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) HELP NOTICE! Ok...ummm. i was wondering, where is the tower 8 and tower 9 links. They aren't in the category "Celestial Castle" and I think the only way you can find them is by looking up items or creatures from those places and then backtracking to the sub-categories. I was also wondering how do you make a link to go to another part, like I want to make a link to go from one category to another. Can you help? Oh and here are some Emoticons: :) =Happy :( =Sad :D =Laughing :O =Shocked/Stunned XD = Laughing like an insane person(jk) :| =Not Impressed :P =HAHA And my personal favorite: @-'-,--'--,---'----------- the rose. ---------------------------------------------------------------- It is there. Just click on "Celestial Castle", or type "Tower VIII" / "Tower IX" in the page search box. I made the Tower IX one not long ago. Hope that helps! Blahlala 01:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Don't spam talk pages, I don't think most users like that. Fill 'em Up Anyone who visits this site: I think that those who visit this site regularly and play PG, should attempt to fill in the items, places, and monsters. What I mean is that we need to fill in the picture, the items needed, the description, the abilites, the damage, the rarity, and the places they are. This would make it easier for the people who play PG. Thanks for listening, Nuggets I totally agree =). I'm going to work on templating some items. Brindow 16:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Changes Brindow, I've been making some major changes on a few pages (even created), please let me know if the changes were good idea (e.g. gauntlets page, magic weapons section in weapon details). Thanks! Blahlala 00:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- It looks good so far, I've seen the Gauntlets page, for pages like that we should consider adding a category, so people can peruse tables of similar objects, dunno what to call it though. Maybe make a category called Collections and add it to the item category, so for example my Liquids page would be a collection. and so would Gauntlets. I'll think about this for a little bit. I've cleaned up the Weapons Detail Page, as it was long and messy. Tell me if you dont approve, I removed the weapon damage section as it was cluttered, hard to read, and it is extensively listed on the weapons pages. ...Also it looks like the width for many of the weapons tables are around 900 pixels. This value is way too large I believe. We should also think about moving the weapon Brindow 11:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Yeah, I'll start adding more of the "collections", such as gems, gemmed necklaces, staffs, rings, etc.., maybe a list for all magic weapons? Ok, the new page looks good! Moving the weapon? Also, there are some extranneous pages that I think should be deleted, such as Blue Flame/ Red Flame (There are already pages for that, or is that the real name and would you be able to move it), High War Hammer (I'm sure there are more for the weapons that are already on the table for it), and some more. Blahlala 00:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) P. S. Are my images too big? ---- Images seem to be a bit big yes, you can set a size for them in the image tag you use, or you can also maybe pull them off the japanese site. I have no idea what the blue/red flame names are, so if you can get a confirm on that for now. Should i delete all the separate weapons pages? we should also think about combining the gemmed weapon items together into tabled pages similar to weapons? Brindow 06:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hm, what is a good dimension for images then? I usually zoomed 3x on the screen :P I try to use screenshots as much as possible, easier for players to see what the item would look like in the game, rather than the item image only without the card frame. I will check either today or over the weekend, and either transfer the info to the other page or keep the current one. I'll tell you which one's right, and can you delete the other one? Thanks! The new weapons page looks excellent, subheadings make it easier to read. Tell me if you need help on anything else! Blahlala 01:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- most about them are around 100pxx140px, I prefer screenshots as well, the color of the card, and the position in your equipment is right there, so that you can easily categorize the object. i'm thinking about the collections, its a difficult problem that i actually wrote a big blurb about, so ill slim those thoughts down and write them again later =). Thanks again on the weapons page. I still don't like it-I'll probably work on it some more later. Anyway sounds good. I deleted the Blue, Red Flame already, so you'd just have to create a new page again. I deleted the redirect from Evil Eye to The Evil Eye I'm not sure if I've fixed all the links in its pages, but I did try. You can always check over the special logs to see uncategorized pages/orphaned pages, and other details. you can mark a page for deletion with the double curly brackets tag with delete inside Brindow 08:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh I see, so should I resize my current images or just let them be? It's a big add-on, take your time to think on it. Tell me if you're ready, and i'll start adding them I just checked today, it is Blue/Red Fire Ghost. Yeah, I use the special pages quite often. I will mark more pages for deletion as I find them. Blahlala 22:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I am thinking of a page for the effects of poison, freezing, fire, stone, etc. and it's causers (monsters/potions), and how they can be avoided. Tell me if you approve, and I'll add it! Blahlala 21:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) yo blahla its Gaurd just letting you know Gwydd C.O.A info coming soon ps : this is nice :D 23:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) pps: you should also know that Emerald C.O.A's protect from swallowing/biting damage 23:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Emerald Dude ------------------------------- Ok, thanks Gaurdian! You should make a wikia account as well, and then you'll be easier to identify! Blahlala 01:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S., Welcome to the wiki? If it's your first time looking through this site :P Harmful Effects I made the page about a week ago... It is very messy right now, I will work on it. (Harmful Effects) Blahlala 20:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I may be out for a few weeks, I am going to JP for vacationing. Sorry guys! :( ------------------------------------------------------ hey, brindow... pumpkin here... i was just wondering if i could help you out on editing some of the layouts of the items description to make it look more consistent... it may take some time, i will probably be free next month... rushing to submit all my projects and assignments... pumpkinworld... ------------------------------------------------ Hey there- Yea if you know how to do templates go for it, otherwise, I'm going to enforce conformity using templates, where you just have to put in the information and it will structure everything appropriately. I don't really like the table stuff that goes on, but that's probably because it needs more design to it Brindow 19:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------- I've internet in JP! I started playing on the JP server, and found a new way of getting images up. Only did Death Scythe first, it takes a while and this laptop has a defected image editor, so it doesn't look so good right now. I took the card of the JP one, and erased the kana, and put in the english name. Can't edit much in the next few weeks still, sorry. Blahlala 07:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Pet's Page? Hey Brindow, I was talking to some friends on puppet guardian and I was asked about a "Pet's Page" on the wiki. I was wondering if we should make one including the pets that can be bought, are limited edition, and that you could've bought. Also including attacks, dice, etc. Thanks, Puppeter (Mikey) Weapon sub-categories I'm starting to make weapon subcategories... So in Category:Weapon, there will be Physical Weapons, and Magical Weapons. Magical Weapons splits into Wand, Rod, Staff, and those special 3 wands. Tell me if you don't like the idea, I can change it back. 08:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ]] I think that sounds fine, Easy for someone to navigate to those weapons. But It added work for all the new weapons, but making separate categories is actually the same as making compilation pages. You can actually include extensive entries for the category pages, making it as verbose as a regular article instead of a listing of related pages. But Whatever works for you. I haven't been able to play Puppet Guardian for a while now. I check on the wiki, but I haven't been able to keep up with other things. I can make you an admin if you'd like. quick question hi how do i get my user page in featured users? Just wondering... Brindow, I was just wondering if you knew who to tell for new ideas to add to Puppet Guardian. I had ideas on new actions, like nodding and shaking your head, I wanted armor to actually help, like maybe add more health points, I have more ideas but i cant remember, ill add later. Thanks ShadowQueen/Thatoneguyofnuggets Yea I guess... Miles13 has been doing most lately, I'm not playing much either. I will try to do this. Blahlala 14:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Brindow Please Email Zorba The Leaf at support@puppetguardian.com I'd like to talk to you about some things that are happening in the game. Email me at support@puppetguardian.com. The Leaf 05:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry to hear that you're quitting... But if you are going to quit for sure, is it possible to make me an admin? (might need to delete a few pages from time to time) Might also create a new wiki that branches off this one for MagicalRooms (beta), I'll have to find the time for that. Blahlala 05:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) New Category Hello! I added a Red Card Items category, hope everyone can help fill it up :D Maybe a Blue Card Item catergory should go up too? Voidusk 13:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Voidusk Wiki Hey Brindow, If you see this, just letting you know: I adopted the wiki through the community central. Cleaned up a bit of stuff, and I'm planning to make big changes when I get the time. Leave a message if you ever come back :D Blahlala 16:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Brindow, Thanks for stopping by. A lot of stuff has changed with the wikis, I've moved this wiki to http://mirrorrealmsgames.wikia.com. It's combined with one of the other games (that uses the same account as the Puppet Guardian account), for easier navigation throughout the wiki for the players. I hope you've found a good game that you love. If you ever have time, please stop by on Puppet Guardian! A lot has changed, and it would be nice to see and old player visit. 02:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC)